Jang Geun Suk
Perfil * Nombre: 장근석 / Jang Geun Suk (Jang Keun Suk) thumb|328px *'Profesión': Actor , cantante y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 4 de Agosto, 1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.80 cm *'Peso:' 62 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A Dramas *Mary Stayed Out All Night (KBS2, 2010) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *Hong Gil Dong (KBS2, 2007) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS2, 2006) *Alien Sam (Tooninverse Drama 2006) *Lovers in Prague (SBS, 2005) *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) * The owl museum (KBS 2003) * Orange (SBS 2002) * Ten lucks in my life (EBS 2002) * The great ambition (SBS 2002) *Cummi, The fairy (KBS 2001) * Four sisters story (MBC 2001) * Ladies of the Palace (SBS 2001) * Mr. Nooroongji and seven potatoes (KBS 1999) * An encounter (KBS 1999) * A Hug (SBS 1998) * Happiness for sales (HBS 1997) Películas *You are my Pet (2010) *The Case of Itaewon Homicide (2009/09/10) *Baby and me ( 2008/08/13) *Niko & the way to the stars (voz) (2008/12/24) *Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008/04/03) *Members of the funeral (2008) *Going Crazy Waiting / The Longest 24 Months (2008/01/01) *Happy Life (2007/09/12) *One Missed Call Final (2006/06/22) *Treasure planet (voz) (2003/01/01) Musicales *2005: MBC Children’s Musical Hercules *2004: Musical Theseus Anuncios 2009 *The Suit House *Samsung Yepp *SK Telecom TTL *DongSuh Maxim Cafe 2008 *EXR *Black Engine *Etude House *BSX *Maeil Dairy Café latte *Haitai Beauty Style 2007 *Etude House (Vitcara) 2005 *SchoolLooks *Lotte Chic Choc 2001-2005 *SK Telecom Ting’s Exclusive Main Model 2000 *Ottoggi *Interaction *Ssang Bang Wool *Daekyo *Hyundai Construction *Samlip Food Corp *Yoon’s English Class 1999 *Neversports Catalog 1997 *Daewoo *DongA Group *J Cosi *Coca Cola *Maeil Dairy 1996 *Kellogg Corn Flakes Reconocimientos *'2010 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Top Buzz Premio Estrella Masculina Corea & Top Buzz Premio Estrella Maculina Asia. *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Top Diez (You're Beautiful). *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Netizen Mayor Popularidad (You're Beautiful). *'2008 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Actor Popular (Hong Gil Dong). *'2008 SBS 44th Annual Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Nuevo Actor por Happy Life. *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Actor Popular (Beethoven Virus). *'2007 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor pareja con Sung Yu Ri por Hong Gil Dong. *'''2006 MNet Top 100: Hombre Adorable-Puesto 29. *'2006 KBS Performance Awards:' Mejor pareja con Ha Ji Won por Hwang Jin Yi. Curiosidades *Proyecto 2010. Firmó contrato para filmar la película You're my pet, versión coreana del drama japonés Kimi wa petto. *Es amigo de Kim Hee Chul. Tienen una amistad desde niños. *Con Kim Hee Chul han cantado una cancion en vivo. *Entre sus amigos más cercanos están Choi Si Won (Super Junior), MC Mong, Moon Geun Young, Yoo Ah In, y otros más. *Su actor favorito es Ahn Sung Ki / 안성기. *Sus familiares por el momento son sólo su padre y su madre. *Debutó con Sitcom Selling Happiness. *Es muy bueno en el esquí y el snowboard. *Además le gusta cantar y bailar. (Nótese como lo hace en Y’rB). *Su comida favorita es la comida picante, 게장 – GeJang (Una especie de cangrejos marinados). *'Educación:' Primaria Seoul Dong Eui , Escuela Intermedia Kwang Jang , Escuela Secundaria Nelson College, Escuela Secundaria Bang San , Universidad Han Yang (Teatro y Cine major). *Entrevista hecha a Jang Geun Suk: #'¿La parte más atractiva de su cuerpo es? '''R: Sus pantorrillas #'Su bolso debe contener siempre…''' R: Su cámara. #'Si tuviera la oportunidad, ¿qué le gustaría hacer? '''R: Tomar clases de idiomas #'¿Qué cree que es indispensable en su vida?' R: Escuchar música #'¿Qué le gusta comer?' R: Fideos de trigo sarraceno fríos #'¿Cuál es su mayor objetivo ahora?' R: Conquistar el mundo #'¿Cuáles son sus intereses y aficiones?' R: Encender el televisor inmediatamente después de despertarse por la mañana. #'¿Cómo es su mujer ideal?' R: Una mujer amable y encantadora. Ella debe poseer el tipo de sentir de la mujer europea. #'¿Es un hombre celoso?' R: ¡SÍ! Muy celoso..!!! #'¿Cual es su especialidad?' R: Hacer un delicioso plato de arroz. #'¿A qué parte de Japón le gustaría ir?' R: A Okinawa, a practicar surf. #'¿Qué clase de hombre puede ser considerado un “hombre de verdad”?' R: El que pueda con convicción, hacerse cargo de todo el mundo. #'“Esto está mal!” ¿Cuándo cree de esa manera?' R: Cuando piensa en cómo se ve de borracho. #'¿Cuál es el regalo que más quiere?' R: Una novia linda. #'Si pudiera nacer de nuevo, ¿qué le gustaría ser?' R: Un conejo. #'¿Qué le gusta beber?' R: El sake. #'¿A quién/es le gustaría dar las gracias?' R: A sus padres. #'¿Cuántos hijos desea tener?' R: Tal vez 3. #'¿Qué piensa antes de dormir?''' R: Piensa en lo que va a pasar mañana. Por ejemplo, si mañana tiene que trabajar, va a pensar en el trabajo, si tiene una cita, va a pensar en esa cita. Esa es su manera de prepararse para el día siguiente. Ost thumb|left|170px *Doremifasolasido (Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do). *Full Sunlight (Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do). *Heap Song (Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do). *Time of Waiting (Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Si Do). thumb|left|170px *Can You Hear Me (Beethoven Virus). thumb|left|170px *Promise (You're Beautiful). *Still As Ever (You're Beautiful). *Good Bye (You're Beautiful). *Fly me to the Moon (You're Beautiful). *What Should I Do (You're Beautiful). *Without Words (You're Beautiful). thumb|left|170px *Hello Hello (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *My Precious (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *I will Promise You (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *그녀라서 (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *저의 그녀 (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *My Bus! (Mary Stayed Out All Night). Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Noticias y Fotos Jang Geun Suk *Ficha Asia Team *Perfil en Asia Street *Discusión en DnF *Página oficial *Página oficial para fans internacionales Galeria Jgs8.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs6.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs5.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk junto a Go Ah Ra Jgs3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jgs1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk13.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk12.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geun-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Janggeunsuk181.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jangeunsuk2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 2jcu3w1.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1_L_1259754768.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 39172_453187341194_613996194_6767082_6688118_n.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20090322_jangguensuk7.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 20100106-asiazone_jks_fanclub.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1263606385064_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1263739550744_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk miraaa2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 283px-Janggeunsuk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265254318181_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265331984035_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1265424829332_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266195583629_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266195809625_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266542671774_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266714333405_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1266967517684_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268447175573_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268529368212_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268529654097_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268692150972_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1268874456067_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269054845992_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269305563017_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269305617233_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1269395604889_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1271180092610_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1271466473290_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272143492311_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272325426461_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272416672113_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272680022145_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272680055537_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 1272680118088_f.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo 2.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo 4.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo 3.jpg|Jang Geun Suk jang geun suk nuovo COVER.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Jang-geunn-suk.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 5a0d268378877dccf5dcca3dd7b846e71229794303_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 8e667e3dae20ca3449f602a9502655be1229794326_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk 21cd1402273f140ffcbdd6bfd9f761421229794550_full.jpg|Jang Geun Suk Cute ♥ Moments thumb|left|290pxthumb|300px|rightthumb|left|290px Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kmodelo